


Galvan Experiment

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Azmuth had an idea, a way of combining human creativity and galvan intelligence, however he needed the perfect specimen to activate such a task, he chose Max Tennyson, an outstanding plumber with a bright future.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 30





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chapter 1  
  
The galvans are an intelligent race, the greatest of them known as Azmuth, all across space people knew of him and his many accomplishments, what was kept secret were his failures. The mistakes he had made haunted him, and he thought if he had seen the world a different way then maybe things would have been better, despite creating the unitrix and the omnitrix as a way of redeeming himself he still felt that there should be more.  
  
One day he had the idea of combining his dna with human dna and creating a child with the intellect yet the creativity and heart of a human. He just needed to select the right human, he scoured the plumber data base and believed he found the prime subject; Max Tennyson.  
  
It took time to convince him, but when told of the great opportunity this could be for his children or even grandchildren Max eventually agreed, besides there was no guarantee this would even work. Max wore the unitrix with a bio lock of Azmuth’s dna, the dna was fused with his own while he had the unitrix.  
  
At first nothing seemed to happen, both he and Verdona looked for any signs of powers or abilities in their children but none arrived. Azmuth believed his experiment was a failure and he took the unitrix back, he thanked Max for his time and left. He still had Max Tennyson in mind for the future wielder of the omnitrix so he kept his eye on the family.  
  
Some time passed and soon the grandkids were born, Gwen had the spark of the anodites and Ben he gained the galvan intellect. It started off small at first, but soon Ben was building things, his parents just thought he was advanced, but it was more than that. He was remembering things, anything he read he learned and memorized. School became less challenging so Ben stopped trying, he realized something was wrong with him, he was understanding things faster than humanly possible, and from his hero comics he realized that if he had some kind of super human powers to use them even unconsciously to advance himself would be wrong.  
  
He did stop trying in school but he didn’t stop learning or building things, even Max noticed the advanced technology he was making, Level 3, Level 4, and even Level 5. Azmuth took notice and came to Max expecting to take Ben with him.  
  
“You can’t just waltz in here and expect to take him from his home and family,” Max was angry at what Azmuth wanted to do.  
  
“I do not see the problem with this Max Tennyson, I only seek to honor the promise I made to you all those years ago, it seems one of your descendants inherited my dna after all, he’s gained a galvan mind. I can help nurture it!”  
  
“He needs his family, and besides how would raising him as a galvan help your experiment, you wanted a galvan mind and a human heart and creativity then he needs to be a normal human,” he countered, in reality he had to play this carefully, he hadn’t realized Azmuth had used his own dna for the unitrix.  
  
“The boy will be coming with me!” Azmuth snapped, and Max frowned. “No he will not!” Grandpa Max snapped back.  
  
“Does anyone care what I have to say?” Ben surprised them, Max more than Azmuth. “So you were listening, how did you know I was here?”  
  
“I built a scanner, and it went off shortly after you arrived, I sent one of my probes to find out what was going on,” on cue a tiny little round robot came out of hiding, it floated over to Ben. Azmuth examined the strange device. “Hmm simple, green with a computer face, four little round hands and feet and the number 10 on his back, no doubt able to listen in and spy with great ease do to his small size, and the antenna on his head sends signals out, no doubt to your private computer. He’s quite fast and is able to float on his own, a very ingenious device.”  
  
Azmuth’s praised caused the little robot to blush, and rub the back of his head. “I call him Mode, so am I not fully human?”  
  
“Indeed a long time ago, I asked your Grandpa for some help. I wanted to create a child a human and galvan hybrid, so I sought the best human, and used my own personal dna. Now that your powers have come in I’d like to take you to my home and teach you much about the universe,” Azmuth explained, and Ben was able to process this. “So since I have both yours and Granpa’s dna in me does that mean we are family?” He asked and that question surprised even Azmuth.  
  
“Yes in a sense, so what do you say Ben won’t you join me I can show you so much?”  
  
“Thanks Grandpa Azmuth, but I’m going to stay here with Grandpa Max,” Azmuth raised his hand. “Just Azmuth will be fine, but I must ask why? There is so much I could teach you, show you.”  
  
“Yes but Azmuth, everything you could teach me or show me you learned on your own, and that was fun for you discovering the mysteries of life, creating things, learning all what you could learn on your own. I want the same experience I want to learn all I can learn on my own,” he smiled and Azmuth understood.  
  
“Very well young Tennyson, I believe you just had a birthday recently, you just turned 10. I suppose a gift is in order,” he snapped his fingers and a small round sphere appeared. “I look forward to seeing what you do with this.” With that said Azmuth vanished and Ben opened the sphere and inside was the omnitrix.  
  
Grandpa Max had to come clean with Ben about a few things, about being a plumber and asked the boy to keep it a secret. With the agreement set Ben and Max spent lots more time together and Ben learned about the omnitrix.  
  
It wasn’t long before Max took Ben and Gwen on the road. Ben continued his omnitrix training and his inventing, and Gwen learned about magic which suited her anodite ancestry.  
  
With this device he was able to change into ten different aliens…at first. With his galvan mind he was able to unlock various other aliens, and becoming a galvan which he called Grey Matter allowed him to walk a mile in Azmuth’s shoes, and he got lots of ideas. One of his ideas being a slider on the omnitrix allowing him to shift between his human and galvan form with ease, it really was useful when working on his inventions. His galvan mind was quite useful in learning how his other alien forms fight, he came up with unique ways of fighting using each aliens talents to their fullest, it took a lot of practice but he got it.  
  
He used his powers to help people, and when he had down time he still invented things, he built a vehicle for himself, it was a two seater, had a windshield, no steering wheel, it had a hand plate and once activated Ben could drive it with his mind. It could go 0 to 60 in no time, but Max was strict about him using it. The thing could shrink down and be carried in Ben’s pocket and could grow to be the size of a car.  
  
On their journey Ben met a boy named Kevin, he had powers that Ben recognized as osmosian. He helped Kevin deal with some thugs, and they became fast friends, Kevin talked Ben into using his ride, the two drove around town having fun. However something that concerned him was Kevin’s absorbing of energy, he knew what that did. He tried to help Kevin but the boy had absorbed energy for too long and took Ben’s desire to help the wrong way.  
  
Ben was forced to use his powers to try to subdue Kevin, but in the struggle Kevin absorbed energy from the omnitrix and he transformed. The power drove Kevin mad, and he began attacking innocent people, Ben had no choice but to stop him. Kevin became lost, he was forced to send his best friend into the null void, but he never stopped looking for a cure.  
  
With his brains and the omnitrix as well as a few inventions he was able to save the world from Vilgax. He stopped crooks human and alien, beat monsters and saved lives. Soon the time with Grandpa Max ended and he went back to school, he took off the omnitrix and tried to live a normal life, he did homework joined the soccer team and for 5 years everything was normal.  
  
Despite trying to live a normal life, Ben still tinkered with his inventions, he even built himself a work shop. He played soccer and won a huge game, he even got a medal. He was gonna ride his bike home but when he went for his bike there was someone there. He was tall with dark hair and he looked familiar. “Hey Ben, long time no see.”  
  
“Kevin!” Ben gasped. After 5 long years he was face to face with Kevin Levin, and in human form no less. Time would tell would Kevin be a friend or foe.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Friend or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Friend or Foe (Alien Force)

Ben was facing off with Kevin Levin, the same guy he wasn’t able to save. He became his enemy and still was as far as he knew. “What are you doing here Kevin?”

“Listen, I know you probably won’t believe me, but I’ve changed,” he looked sincere but Ben was still on edge about all this. “I got control of my powers and I realized that everything you did was to help me, but I couldn’t see it that way.” He took a step forward and Ben quickly stepped back. “I’m not the same person I was, I care about you Ben, and I was hoping we could be friends again, maybe even something more,” he said blushing, he scratched the back of his head. Ben eyed him suspiciously.

“I tried helping you Kevin a few times, I know it was because of the energy, but you really hurt me, and threatened my family, I don’t think I can forgive you so easily.” He said, and took a fighting stance and Kevin couldn’t help but grin. “I know you don’t have the omnitrix so relax Tennyson.” He reached out, and Ben grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder. “Whoa!”

“Self-defense classes, I’m a fast learner.” He says, he noticed the way Kevin was staring at him a mix of awe and desire. “I remember.” He groans rising up, to a sitting position.

“I’m leaving, and I don’t want to see you again.” His voice was a little shaken. He rode off on his bike, thinking it was over.

Kevin wasn’t about to give up and followed him home. He went up to the door, and rang the bell expecting Ben to open the door, but instead a trap door was sprung and he fell down into an underground base. Landing in a chair, he was strapped down with metal shackles. “You really don’t know when to learn.” Ben came from the shadows.

“Well I’m not a fast learner like you, but I’m a guy who knows what he wants, and I want to be with you.” The brunette sighs and snaps his fingers, the shackles were removed. Kevin rubbed his wrists. “Kinky, you know what I like it.” He says and Ben blushes.

“Enough, you followed me home, after showing up after 5 years. Just what are you planning Kevin?”

“I’m not planning anything, I wanted to see you.” He took a deep breath. “Ben I know there was something between us, I ruined it but given the chance I can make things right again.” He approached Ben. “Please give me the chance.”

“Alright, Mode scan Kevin, and don’t stop till I finish answering my questions.” A little robot floated in, and began to scan Kevin.

“Hey!” he gasped.

“Alright Kevin, how did you find me?”

“It wasn’t hard, and once I found ya I did keep my distance.” Mode beeped signaling what he said was true.

“What are your feelings for me, no sugar coating?”

“Well you see I, I want to date you, ya know. Going out, kissing and maybe eventually…” Mode beeped again signaling it was true.

“So you like me like me?” Kevin nodded, the brunette blushed but quickly shook his head. “What about your powers?”

“I can absorb material and make it into an armor or weapon, so long as I don’t absorb energy I’m good.” Again Mode beeped signaling truth.

“Why should I trust you Kevin, you hurt me when I really cared about you?” he didn’t stop there. “Do you have any idea what it’s been like to have someone you like-like attack you? To know your first love hated you to the point he wanted you dead!!!” he snapped.

This confession shocked Kevin. “I’m sorry.” He hugged Ben. “I’m really sorry.” Mode beeped signaling he was telling the truth.

The osmosian cupped his cheek, and he planted his lips firmly against Ben’s. “Hmm,” he moaned into the kiss, and in this moment, their past, their pain, the doubt it all melted away. They surrendered into each other, their lips pressing and moving against the other. Kevin moved his hands to embrace Ben, while the brunette wrapped his arms around his neck.

Mode blushed, beeping with encouragement.

When the kiss finally broke for air, it was Ben who pulled back, but just a step. The two caught their breath, and Kevin smirked. “So you were in love with me back then?”

“Shut up!” he said crossing his arms and giving a pout that made him look so adorable.

“Hey you said it not me.” He gave a shrug and Ben wanted to hit him.

“Don’t think this means I’m forgiving you completely.”

“What does it mean then?”

“It means I’m going to give you chance.” Kevin hugged him. “That’s all I need babe.”

-x-

Kevin really worked hard to prove himself to Ben. He enrolled in Ben’s school, went to class, and got decent grades. He agreed to let Ben experiment on him, constantly checking his scans to make sure he was fine. Sometimes the experiments were kinda fun, and usually involved the osmosian being naked. In many ways he liked being at Ben’s mercy.

Ben used this time to learn things about Kevin’s body, he let no detail go unnoticed. He tested various stimuli on Kevin’s nipples and nether regions, as well as any other spot Ben found to be sensitive. Another bonus to these experiments was Kevin’s reward, getting a chance to touch him. So far they were mostly in the heavy petting stage of the relationship but not going any further.

-x-801 Scene-x-

Kevin was strapped to a table, hands held up above his head, and his legs spread apart. His throbbing manhood stood proud, from his crowned crotch of dark hair. “Ah Ben, please I’m so hard it hurts can’t we take a break.” 

“Just one more you’ll like this one.” He pulled on a black glove, with little white pads in the palm and on the tips of his fingers. He stepped up and ran his hand over Kevin’s abs.

“Oh shit!” he moaned, his body trembling from the lightest touch. “What is that?”

“I call it the Pulse Glove, it’s a handy little device.” He chuckled at his own joke. His hand moved down towards his manhood. Upon contact with his arousal Kevin nearly shot his load, his cock began to leak. So Ben moved his hand down to his boyfriend’s balls and massaged the sack.

“Oh fuck Ben!” one playful squeeze and Kevin was cumming, shooting all his seed over his abs and pecs. “I’d definitely put that under useful!” he said panting.

“I would say you are right.” He leaned down and started licking the man’s seed off his body. Kevin shuddered, his body was all kinds of sensitive, having his jizz on him made him all tingly, but feeling his tongue running over him it felt so good!

Once he was clean Ben set him free. “Mind if I return the favor, I’ve been a good boy after all.”

“Sure,” he sat in a chair and spread his legs. Kevin settled between them and undid his pants, he freed the boy’s impressive arousal and caressed the twitching length. He starting laying kisses along him, earning soft moans from his brunette. ‘Oh yeah he wants me.’ He thought with a hint of pride. He shamelessly licked Ben’s cock, running from the base to the tip.

“Kevin!” Ben moaned, his hips bucking. Those moans were like music to the osmosian. He took his length into his mouth and started sucking, he bobbed his head and licking the underside as he went. “Oh ah, Kev!” he moaned, nearly screaming Kevin’s name as he deep throated him. “Shit gonna cum!”

He worked him faster and faster slurping and sucking and flicking the head. Ben wasn’t the only one who was learning, he knew how to pull Ben to the brink of release, hold him there so he can savor the moment and feel him pulse in his mouth. Now was not one of those times, he wanted the boy’s seed.

Ben cried out as he came, he shot his seed deep into the osmosian’s mouth, which he greedily drank down. As he came down from his high, Kevin stroked his leg, rubbing his thigh suggestively. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked with a smirk.

“Of course.” He says and the two stand, Kevin without a hint of shame being naked. No one could see them here, Ben’s base was top secret, and in a moment of trust he gave Kevin the key. It meant a lot to him.

-x-801 end-x-

Kevin convinced Ben often to trying out the 69 position, letting them both taste each other’s seed. They learned about each other’s tastes, and even learning their likes and dislikes. They both still liked Sumo Slammers, and video games, they had different tastes in shows and movies, Kevin liking older shows and comedies, where as Ben liked newer stuff and action. 

What’s more both him and Ben were tech heads, and often spent a lot of time working on Kevin’s car. With his mind he could often build alien tech for Kevin to use. They even installed a dock for Mode, he could pilot the car so it wouldn’t be such a sitting duck. They were keeping their relationship a secret, which Kevin was fine with. Ben’s Grandpa Max seemed to be fine with them being friends, but he knew the old man was protective. His parents were suspicious, especially when Kevin built Ben a car for their anniversary, it was a nice one, but they trusted their son to make good decisions. 

They both finished school early, especially after Kevin had a proposition. A legal way to make money, Kevin used his car and entered it in races. Ben was his pit crew, no one was faster or as knowledgeable with his car than him, and he trusted no one else with his car.

Ten races down, and they had built up a lot of cash so far, they could have stopped but racing was too much fun, and they had a shot at a grand prize. “Okay Kevin, nice and simple no flare we don’t want to get in trouble.”

“I got it babe, a kiss for good luck?” he asked and puckered his lips. Ben sighed, and gave him a kiss, after that he put Kevin’s helmet on. 

“You don’t need luck, now go kick ass.”

“For you anything!” he drove off joining the other racers at the starting line. They race began and Kevin got an early lead, he wasn’t using any tech he was just that good.

Ben watched, and it was no contest Kevin made it first, and won the prize. They got a huge check and a big gold trophy.

“You know I’ve been thinking.” Kevin began, and Ben laughed. “That’s never good.”

“Oh come on I got good ideas, like…um…”

“Like?” the brunette asked and Kevin grinned. “Like coming back to you, best idea I’ve ever had!”

“Ok ok, go on.”

“I was thinking maybe we could put this up in our apartment.”

“You mean your apartment right, or the lab?”

“No I mean our apartment, we can rent a place all our own.”

“But Kevin everyone will know that we’re…”

“I’m ready for that, we got enough money saved up, we can rent a nice place and start our lives together. What do you say?”

“I say…”

“Ben!” a shout made the two turn. Ben saw his cousin racing towards them. “Gwen? What are you doing here?”

“It’s grandpa Max, something’s happened.” A look of horror fell over Ben’s face.

To be continued

Chap 3 Preview Ben 10 returns

Ben dawns the omnitrix once more as a new threat comes for him and his family; the DNAliens!

End preview


End file.
